The present disclosure relates to electronic game apparatus for recording and playing audio messages during game play. Examples of electronic game apparatus can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,564, 4,770,416, 4,846,480, and 5,120,065, and U.S. Patent Application No. US20050137004. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
The advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description.